Conventional elongate bread rolls for the preparing of so-called "hot dogs" are generally slit lengthwise to permit placing therein of the frankfurt, etc., or, less commonly, impaled on a metal spike to produce an elongate cavity into which the selected sausage can be inserted.
It has previously been proposed to bake so-called edible food containers and to provide appropriate utensils in which to bake them. For example PCT Application WO 83/01726, to Locolas et al, discloses a means of manufacturing an edible food container in the shape of a trucated cone, as does also the edible baked cup-shaped produce disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,154, to Turner. Both these edible containers have conical interior cavities, or blind "chimneys", and flat tops and bottoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,204, to Cooter, discloses an apparatus for baking hollow bread rolls, consisting of a pair of hinged mold plates with descrete heating elements and pocket forming core pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,167, to Weiss, also discloses apparatus for baking hollow bread rolls. A hollow core element is located along the bottom of a fin attached to a top mold plate. The core element has in it apertures through which air under pressure can pass to free the roll from the top mold plate after baking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,087, to Hedglin, discloses a baking tray for baking a number of hollow bread rolls, core elements pivoting on an upper frame.
The following patent specifications are also considered to be of at least some interest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,510,279(Woods); 1,936,835 (Fairchild); 1,950,772 (Biggs); 1,979,429 (Werner); 2,078,102 (Siela) and 4,214,517 (Caldwell).